trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Alche
Alche Of Turkey are a Turkish team on the online multiplayer game Trophy Manager. The team are currently playing in the 2. division, group 1. 'Club History' Season 6 Finished 5th in 7. Division, group 48. Alche were formed at the end of the season, on 25th May 2007. At first season I start at 33th matches and all was draw, and last matches are also not being played, so everybody finished at 34 points. The club finished in 5th place. Season 7 Finished 6th in 6. Division, group 43 and reached the 3rd round of the Turkish Cup The club also coasted through season 7, at first 20 matches team's target was not to relegate, but extreme order of events I won 12 of last 14,with just 2 draws. The highlights of the season were last 14-15 weeks, and 4-4-2 (O) with Cengiz Demirtas's 20 passing skill. Season 8 Finished 1st in 5. Division, group 3, Turkish cup position is legendary semi-final (13 of 14 matches) ''' Season 8 was one of the brightest seasons in the club's history. The clubs was becoming nearly champion of the cup with 7th divison squad, but at the semi-final match legendary Forward and GK of Turkish National Team (who played final that season with these players performance) played 9, and an inactive club owned the cup; which is cleaned at the end of the season.Also I won my first championship which was also very special. Season 9 '''Finished 1th in 4. Division, group 2 and reached the 9th round of the Turkish Cup Again the season went well. The club managed to move up and in great fit, so season is ended with 89 points in the league with 94 goals it was a legendary season; and the brightest part was I met with my game-long friends A.C Moonspell, and Twister. We still talking about legendary 4:2 . Season 10 Finished 1st in 3. Division, group 1, Turkish Cup position is 8th round,not bad Season 10 was a bright season, despite remaining at 8th round of the cup, my 3rd championship is won at the end. At start I remained at low spots for most of the season in the last games Alche picked up the pace and ended up finishing in top spot. Season 11 After 3 Championships, at 11th season I sucked up and finished at 8th place, which was quite bad for the most of the season, there are various reasons for that (my squad was too old, and also YD didn't pay back with good players, even with lvl 8; it was not good, but at least, my first two young lads pulled this season(or earlier, don't know:), T.Belciler, and Y.Bedrettin find himself a first team spot. Also at cup I ended up at 11th round (which was quite better than the league position) 'Stadium' Alche Arena has been Alche's home since the club's beginning. Alche Arena is being continuously upgrade. Click here to see what it currently looks like. 'Manager' Alche manager, Eren is in his first managerial job at Alche Arena. He got the job after a long racing career at F1 manager games, and also Football manager ones :) Since joining Alche he has quickly established himself as one of the top up coming managers in Trophy Manager Land. Club Legends Mete Korcan Played +185 matches for Alche; he put himself along the legends, experienced DMC Cengiz Demirtas Played +180 matches for Alche; his incredible passing skills (20) ; Career Total 54 asists and 54 goals in 181 matches. Yasin Bedreddîn pulled from YD, and ended up at starting 11, and with his superb leadership skills after 75th match he got the captain title, and I think he will be the captain for a long time. Promising players from own Youth Academy Erden Yilmanz pulled from YD with potential 19, later scouted 20 Tolan Belcilerpulled from YD with potential 13, later scouted 16 Kivanç Talu pulled from YD with potential 15, later scouted 15 Kamber Derbil pulled from YD with potential 15, later scouted 15 Yasin Bedreddîn pulled from YD with potential 11, later scouted 14 Category:Football Clubs Category:Turkish Football Clubs